


Moonlit Waves

by peralinthebuilding



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Sirens, Surfer Felix, Surfer Hyunjin, idk anything about surfing i'm sorry, just surfer bros, kinda very cheesy for some part, siren chan, surfer minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peralinthebuilding/pseuds/peralinthebuilding
Summary: Minho wasn’t the type to believe anything. He was a “question everything” type of guy. Sirens don't exist and he was ready to prove Felix wrong.But what if he was the one who was wrong from the start?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	Moonlit Waves

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's 4 am and I finally finished writing this. I just got inspired by chan's face chains because they're AN ABSOLUTE DELICACY. Special thanks to the stylists for that one! (and thanks to @chanstidehoodie and @duoleeknow on twt for coming up with the idea and prompt ♥)
> 
> As always, don't hesitate to comment, I'm always open to criticism!  
> You can also find me on twitter: @chandromeda
> 
> Enjoy~~

Minho wasn’t the type to believe anything. He was a “question everything” type of guy. So when his friends with whom he was used to going surfing were talking about another of those “surfer legend”, he didn’t really listen to them. Everyone knew those stories were to scare children. But his 2 friends were discussing the subject very intensely on the sofa of the flat they rented for the week. 

“Hyunjin, you can’t NOT believe it after what you saw!

-You know I can’t trust anything I saw that day! I was too panicked… Should I remind you that Jeongin almost drowned? Don’t push it.

-But-

-Felix, c’mon.”

Minho interrupted him before Felix could say something he would regret. He knew this was still heavy on Hyunjin’s mind and he only agreed recently to go surfing again. They were here to have a good time, not discuss myths. And most certainly not to have any drama.

“If you **really** want to see those rocks you keep talking about, we’ll go tomorrow after we catch the last decent waves of the day.

-It is not just random rocks you know. There was a body found in the rocks but no one knew where it came from and it’s still a mystery. People say it’s a mermaid that killed the man.

-Sure Jan. _Hyunjin snickered._

-What if it’s true? You can’t know till you saw it!

-True enough. _Minho sighed with a soft smile._ Let’s go to sleep, we need to be ready if we’re going on an adventure tomorrow.”

Felix smiled big and got up excitedly. He won’t be able to sleep a lot tonight. Who knows what they’ll find tomorrow night?

* * *

The next day, as soon as the sun started to go down, Felix could not be held in place. It was endearing, don’t get him wrong. His friend was very excitable, but Minho didn’t have much patience. His youngest friend was like a child. He wanted this to quickly be over with so the younger would stop bothering him. They were going to go there, see a bunch of rocks, and then they would go home. Felix would be disappointed, but Minho couldn’t handle it anymore. He could see Hyunjin was starting to get annoyed too. He was a bit sad to break the younger’s hopes, but Felix had to face reality eventually. Minho parked the car on top of the hill, just behind the beach. The 3 of them geared up and climbed down the hill to the ocean. The only way to get there was by swimming. It wasn’t too far from the beach and Minho made sure it was actually accessible before they made their plans. It seemed safe enough for him. The tide was retreating at this hour of the day so it was perfect. With luck they wouldn’t even have to swim back to the shore, they’d just have to walk.

The 3 of them on their surfboards, they started their trip to the “haunted creek” as Felix liked to call it. It didn’t take them more than 5 minutes to get there safely. They carefully approached the rocks, just enough to see if there was something among them but not enough to be swept by the current. As expected, there were just rocks. Minho, who was leading them, turned around to face his 2 friends and sighed.

“See Lix, there’s-“

He stopped in the middle of his sentence. There was no one behind him. No Hyunjin. No Felix. Not even their surfboards. Just nothing. Not a ripple in the water’s surface. He knew they were behind him just before arriving at the creek. He looked back and saw them with his own two eyes and now, no one. Minho felt his chest tighten from fear. Where were they? He franticly looked around him in hope of seeing a flash of Hyunjin’s flashy red board or Felix’s pink hair. But he couldn’t see anything. The sun was getting dangerously low in the sky, and Minho started to panic. He called out to them, louder and louder but no one answered aside from the lonely echo of his own voice.

Until a little light, a gentle glow appeared behind the rocks in front of him. He knew Hyunjin took a flashlight with him. Maybe-?

“Hyunjin? Is that you?”

No answers. Minho’s mind was in shambles. He lost his friends in the middle of the rocks, at night, when the tide was quickly going down. What was he supposed to do now? He couldn’t even think straight anymore. He looked down at his board and he really felt like crying. This was horrible, a true disaster. He couldn’t just go back, maybe they got swept a little further by the current? Damn, he wouldn’t even be able to go back to the beach in this state of mind. He was completely lost. Surrounded by growing darkness and cold deep water. He took a shaky breath and tried to calm himself down.

“Ok, no need to get worked up. The beach is only a few minutes from here, they are probably waiting for me there.

-Who are they?”

Minho shrieked, startled by the other voice. He wasn’t alone? He looked around but saw no one.

“Who’s there?”

He simply heard the splash of water behind him. He looked behind quickly to witness only ripples in the water.

When he turned back to face the front of his board, his eyes grew wide. No sounds could escape his throat. There was a man, leaning on his board, his strong arms folded under his chin, the rest of his torso and body immersed in the water. The two golden chains on his face, crossing under his right eye were giving out a gentle glow, illuminating his face enough so Minho could discern his piercing sapphire eyes. He had raven black hair, contrasting with his pale skin. And his lips… His pink colored lips were full and… strangely enticing. His whole presence was hypnotizing, and Minho could not look anywhere else than at this man’s face. He did not want to. His bewitching eyes were luring him in like a miserable moth would be attracted by a streetlight. His beautiful lips just needed to open and command him to do anything and Minho would in a heartbeat. There was something so irresistible about this man, so uncontrollable, that Minho could only hope to get a taste of it. Like Ambrosia, godly, delicious, treacherous, everyone wanted it, but could never have it. So desperate.

When the man smiled playfully up to him before diving into the water, Minho’s mind suddenly went fully alert. He needed to follow him. He didn’t even question this thought; it was like a basic instinct at this point. He paddled quickly to follow the flare of golden light underwater swimming up ahead of him. He didn’t realize he reached the shore until his board buried itself in the wet sand. He hopped off and looked around.

The stranger was behind him still in the water, only his eyes were out of the surface and they were looking at him devilishly. Minho could see his body more clearly now that they were in more shallow water. He had a muscular torso that ended up with a magnificent tail. Its scales were black, decorated by golden chains, like the ones adorning his delicate face and chest. The membranous fins on each side of his tails were floating around graciously in the moonlit water, as well as the tip of his tail that looked like a bridal veil in the wind. Ethereal. Minho never saw anything this dazzling and fascinating before. He was a siren… Felix was right… or maybe he was dead, and this was just an afterlife dream.   
The siren turned back to the deep water and left for some rocks further away. Minho scrambled to his feet and tried to follow by foot, not missing to fall face first in the sand a few times. When he was about to take a turn, he almost collided into something. There was no rock here before… He took a step back and looked again. His cheeks heated up when he realized it was the mysterious man standing in front of him, on the solid ground. 

“Looking for me?”

His voice was like honey, smooth, slow, as sweet as a delicacy. His eyes were still piercing through Minho’s like they wanted to discover all his secrets, peering into every dark corner of his mind, rendering him bare under their scrutiny. He chuckled lightly at Minho’s dazed expression. 

“Follow me, it’s not safe here.”

Minho did without hesitation. He was under the man’s spell, and in his mind, he was willing to be. He was led toward the cliff in front of them, in an alcove that brought them to a more spacious room, carved into the rock. The room was dimly lit by a fire in the middle. 2 bodies were lying on a floor mattress sleeping soundly in each other’s arms. Minho snapped out of the daze he seemed to have been in when he recognized Hyunjin and Felix. He ran up to them, quickly, to make sure they were alright. They were alive, and well! They were sleeping like babies. Minho sighed heavily, relief washing over his body in waves. Then he remembered how he got there and looked back at the stranger. Once again, he felt this pang in his chest. So inviting, captivating, seductive even. But it was less powerful than before, more like a thought constantly hovering in the back of his mind. An unavoidable, and fascinating thought.

“Who are you? _Minho asked quietly._

-You could ask what I did to your friends or why I took you here against your will, but the first thing you want to know is who I am ?”

Minho was taken aback. He blushed, embarrassed when he understood. He was so enraptured that he wanted to know more about the man himself than about what he did and why he did it.

“You don’t need to know my name right now, just that this part of the ocean is dangerous, you can’t just come here unprepared. And only with surfboards on top of that. Humans are so stupid…”

Minho chuckled at the last comment. Humans WERE pretty stupid.

“I saved you and your friends.

-Did you do the same for them?

-What do you mean?

-The magic charm thing… _Minho started, looking at his feet,_ where I can’t think of anything else.

-Anything else but me? No, that’s not intentional, humans all respond differently to… us. Your pink-haired friend over there started crying and couldn’t stop thanking me.”

The siren gestured to the mess of limbs Hyunjin and Felix made on the floor, not too far from them.

“You, however, react quite powerfully… _He stated, taking a step closer to Minho, who looked back up._ It’s very… Interesting.”

Minho could feel his free will slip from his grasp once again, and he didn’t object. His eyes followed the siren’s every movement. Entranced. Then he loudly snapped his fingers beside Minho’s left ear to wake him up again.

“You should be more careful Minho. Not all of us are as nice as I am.

-You know my name? _Minho asked surprised._

-Of course, I do, you’re like an open book waiting to be read.”

Minho still could hardly wrap his mind around everything that was happening. A siren saved him and his friends, from who knows what danger there could be in here. And now that the mysterious stranger had taken human form, it was even harder to believe. The man’s voice cut his thoughts again.

“You know, you could find my name like I found yours if you knew where to search. It not magic. Humans just never learn how to do it.”

He looked at him with big curious eyes, full of unvoiced questions. The man chuckled again, sat down, and gestured to Minho to sit in front of him.

“You’re adorable. Here, sit down.”

Minho blushed softly from the compliment and sat in front of the stranger. The latter leaned in to get a better look at the other’s eyes. Minho could smell the scent of salted water coming off him. It was inexplicably welcoming.

“Look into my eyes and tell me what you see.”

Minho looked up into the sapphire irises of the stranger. After a few seconds, he could see the blues hues slowly swirling around each other but never mixing up. He could see the stars and the moon reflecting on the surface of a calm ocean. He could see fishes swimming and, playing. He could see the joy, the happiness. He could see life.

“Beautiful…”

He whispered enthralled. The siren smiled wide, his eyes forming crescent above his cheeks, dimples appearing on both of them. 

“Thank you, that’s sweet of you to say Minho… _He said softly._ But that’s not exactly what I want you to see. Look more closely.

-Right, sorry. _Minho cleared his throat, flustered._ On it.”

He looked again. For long seconds, maybe they were minutes… or hours. He could not remember. Because as soon as he saw the name, darkness overcame him.

* * *

He woke up with a gasp, on the beach. Beside him, Felix was still knocked out, and Hyunjin was starting to wake up.

“What the hell happened man? I have the worst headache. _Hyunjin complained._

-And I had the weirdest dream.

-Ooh... Hit me.

-We went to the rock thingy Felix mentioned, yeah? And we were rescued but a sexy siren man, he was so handsome like wow.

-Minho your gay is showing.”

Minho laughed and wobblily got to his feet.

“Yeah well, it’s more like we got wasted, by the looks of that beach.” _Hyunjin stated._

Numerous bottles of alcohol were lying on the sand around them. Minho didn’t question it more, Hyunjin was probably right. They woke Felix up and headed back to their apartment. But something was still bugging Minho. Something wasn’t quite right. He had this thought constantly hovering in the back of his mind. An unavoidable, and fascinating thought. And a name.

Chan.


End file.
